


Lost in Leeds

by Open_Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Camping, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Leeds - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reading and Leeds Festivals, Unplanned Pregnancy, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Direction/pseuds/Open_Direction
Summary: This is based on the prompt “Louis and Harry meet at Leeds music festival and had to share a tent when one of them lost their friend group.”After a couple of amazing nights together at Leeds fest, Harry and Louis get separated with no way to contact each other. This might be less of a problem if Harry didn’t end up pregnant.





	Lost in Leeds

**Author's Note:**

> When I chose this prompt I drafted a long outline full of fluff. Then I started writing, and what came out was a smutty one shot. Part of me wants to apologise, but I’m really not sorry! It is what it is.

**Thursday** **22nd** **August** **2019**

“You absolute dicks, what is that?” Louis peered at the lurid rainbow print tent his two oldest friends had just unfurled. He looked pointedly across at the plain brown tent that Calvin and Oli were standing next to as they backed away from him.

“We thought it might attract someone, anyone,” replied Oli “it’s been far too long since you last got any.” The short ginger lad looked across at his lanky friend. Calvin backed him up “Think of it as advertising, we’re advertising you and how desperate you are. There’s thousands of people here, you need to stand out.”

Louis pushed his caramel coloured fringe to one side and sighed. His friends were arseholes, but they meant well. They also had a point, he thought; it had been a long time since he’d had anything approaching a fun time with another guy. Spending your full day caring for children in a nursery, then coming home exhausted, didn’t lead to many exciting dating opportunities. The last person who had asked Louis out was the much older brother of one of the children he looked after; but on the first date he’d tried to convince Louis to have a threesome with him and his ex and then claimed to have forgotten his wallet, so funnily enough a second date hadn’t been on the cards.

Louis looked around the field and realised that everyone else around him was either already pitched or had made good progress towards putting up their tents. Rather than take the Thursday off work Louis and his friends had made the journey to Bramham Park in the evening, it was getting cooler and darker the longer Louis stood there with his hands on his hips. There weren’t any acts playing on the main stages until Friday, but there was still plenty going on. Louis wanted to get started on the drinking and head over to the silent disco, which meant getting the ridiculous tent sorted as quickly as possible. With a little bit of help from his friends, and a little less help from the beers the three of them had cracked open, Louis was soon all set.

…

**Friday 23rd August 2019**

Louis stumbled, his trainers slipping slightly in some mud, thankfully he caught himself before he ended up face down in the middle of the field. Between all the haphazard guy ropes, and the uneven ground, Louis was beginning to worry that he wouldn’t make it back to his tent in one piece. Or, whether he would find his tent at all. He could swear that it was round there somewhere, but it was tricky to find amongst thousands of other tents in the dark. He felt like he had been looking for hours. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Louis then let out a loud “Oi Oi”, hoping to hear an answering call from his friends. Nothing. Muttering a quiet “fuck it” under his breath, Louis set off again. He knew he should be concentrating on where he was walking, but there was part of his brain still singing along to “best of you” from the Foo Fighters performance. It was pretty much all Dave Grohl’s fault that Louis was now wandering around by himself. He’d been so caught up in the energy of the set, that he’d pushed his way to the front and been separated from his friends. It was totally worth it. But now some focus was needed, unless he wanted to weave his way around other peoples’ tents all night. Poking at his phone for what felt like the thousandth time, he saw that he still didn’t have a signal. However, the phone wasn’t completely useless, at least it could light his way. He lit the torch up on his phone and scanned the area with a renewed focus. Finally, he spotted it in the distance, a fucking rainbow. Maybe there were some benefits to having the world’s most ridiculous tent, it stood out in a crowd.

Five minutes later Louis let out a sigh of relief as he reached the tent. There were no signs of life in Calvin and Ollie’s tent next-door, but he couldn’t be bothered to see if they were back yet, he just wanted to lie down. He crouched down and pulled the zip open. Louis toed his trainers off and flung himself down on top of his sleeping bag.

“Aaaarghh!” There was a muffled shout as Louis landed on something that definitely wasn’t the soft sleeping bag he was expecting.

“What the fuck?” Louis rolled over and realised it was a person. “What are you doing in my tent? Piss off!”

Slowly some short dark curly hair emerged from the top of the bag, followed by a pair of giant hands rubbing across the stranger’s face and pushing the front strands of hair back over his head. Louis grabbed at his phone and shone the light at the intruder. His gaze was met with a pair of wide green eyes peering out from under raised eyebrows.

“Sorry,” the stranger croaked “but this is my tent. I think you’re in the wrong place. Um, are you lost?” His voice was deep and slow, reminding Louis of melted chocolate. Then Louis remembered what was happening.

“Of course I’m not lost. Did the lads put you up to this?? Was it Calvin, or Oli the little ginger twat?” he hissed. Louis was beginning to feel quite indignant. How dare this idiot suggest that he was in the wrong.

“I really am quite sorry, but I have no idea who you are talking about. If you stopped shining that light in my eyes, you could use it to look around and see that this is my tent, full of my clothes and stuff.” The stranger pulled his arm out of the cocoon of the sleeping bag and gestured around the tent, his voice still deep with sleep.

Louis let the phone follow the outstretched hand and realised with a sinking feeling that either the other guy was right, or this was a pretty elaborate prank. “Shit.”

Louis moved the light back up from the hand, to the stranger’s face, noticing a lot of ink on the exposed arm. As the other man squinted Louis realised he was pointing the phone straight into his eyes again and lowered it. “Sorry mate. I presumed I was the only one with a rainbow tent, never seen one before.” For some reason his words caused the brunette to break into a wide smile, a rather distracting dimple forming in his cheek.

“Isn’t it amazing? As soon as I saw it in the shop I had to have it. It was just so bright and cheerful. I’m Harry by the way.” Harry extended his hand towards Louis.

“Louis” he responded, giving Harry’s warm hand a slow shake, which felt quite formal given the circumstances. “I guess I’d better get going. I’ve no idea how to find my tent now and I’d quite like to get to sleep at some point.”

Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips together, looking deep in thought. “If you really are lost, you could stay here tonight. It is a two-man tent after all.” Then with a wiggle of his eyebrows he added “I could even open up my sleeping back and let you share, if you ask nicely.”

Louis couldn’t believe that he was actually considering it. What if Harry was some kind of serial killer? But, it was cold and dark, and he was exhausted from a long day of singing, standing, and maybe dancing. Harry didn’t look too intimidating. How dangerous could the owner of a rainbow tent really be? “Harry, it would be my honour to be your guest tonight if you really don’t mind sharing?”

Harry simply unzipped the sleeping bag and held it open. “Get over here.”

…

**Saturday 24th August 2019**

When Louis woke up it took him a minute to understand where he was. It was still fairly dark, and he was only mildly alarmed to find that he had been spooning Harry is his sleep. His arm was still draped over the other man, and as Harry shifted in his sleep Louis realised that he was rubbing his arse against Louis’ now hard cock. Louis didn’t want to take advantage of the sleeping man so tried to gently back away.

“Nooo, don’t go.” Harry moaned, sticking his arm out to pull Louis back into him.

“Are you awake?” Louis checked. Harry’s eyes were still closed, and he was facing away from Louis, for all he knew Harry was just having a good dream.

“Yes, now get back to the cuddling please.” Harry sounded both needy and gruff, a combination that seemed to go straight to Louis’ groin. Louis pulled Harry close again and couldn’t help breathing in the scent of his hair. Somehow, despite two days camping Harry smelt of chamomile and vanilla with just a hint of sweat. Louis tentatively rolled his hips forward and let out a moan as Harry pressed back against him. They settled into an easy rhythm. They were still sleepy and being gentle, enjoying the sensations as they rubbed backwards and forwards. They pushed against each other repeatedly, until Louis needed more. He pulled at Harry’s t-shirt, easing it up over his head and throwing it aside.

“Fuck” Louis hadn’t realised Harry had even more tattoos under his top. He pressed his lips to Harry’s back, running his hands along his sides. Harry was hot, and Louis couldn’t get enough of it. Louis’ fingers caught a sensitive spot on Harry’s hips, causing him to press himself backwards even harder, his hips now moving constantly. As Louis turned his attention to Harry’s neck, sucking and nibbling, Harry rolled over to face him. This time as they pressed together their clothed erections were rubbed against each other. Harry brought them even closer, pushing his leg between Louis’ and grabbing onto his arse. By now it felt like Harry was holding onto Louis for dear life, his face scrunched up with a look of intense focus. Louis couldn’t resist, he hooked his finger under his chin and tilted his face up. Louis pressed their lips together, gently, and then harder. Harry’s lips were fuller than his, and as he felt his mouth open up Louis licked into him feeling their tongues touch. There was a slightly sour taste to their morning breath, but Louis was too far gone to care. His fingers were still raking across Harry’s back, feeling his soft smooth skin and the hard muscles underneath. He felt Harry squeezing his arse with the same rhythm as their thrusts, adding to the movement and getting him harder and harder. He couldn’t help but wonder what sex with Harry would feel like. Whether Harry would make the same noises with Louis’ cock buried inside him. Harry was getting louder, his initially quiet moans becoming deeper and more urgent as their hips sped up. Backwards, forwards, up down, every way they moved they were creating brilliant friction. Louis could feel his underwear getting damp and sticky with his precum. He was so hard, but he wanted to see Harry fall apart first. If the noises Harry were now making were anything to go by, it wouldn’t be long. Louis buried his hand in Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp and eliciting another loud moan. He felt Harry speed up and lose his rhythm, so Louis held him tight and kept rubbing them together.

“Oh god! That’s it! Feels so good! I’m coming! Don’t stop!” Harry let out a series of gasps and his words were enough to send Louis over the edge with him, his cock throbbing and pulsing, it felt incredible. He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager, but he felt completely blissed out and weightless.

Louis kept his arms around Harry as their breathing slowed down. The rainbow colours of the tent were playing across Harry’s face as the light had begun to filter in from the outside. The ground mat in Harry’s tent must not have been very thick, as with Harry’s additional weight on top of him Louis was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable. The come drying in his pants was only making matters worse. He was considering moving, but Harry looked so beautiful cuddled up with his hair sticking up in all directions, Louis didn’t want to disturb him. Suddenly the quiet was disrupted by a loud laugh from outside the tent.

“Gem, it’s safe to come out now, I think they’re done.” came the call from a girl nearby.

Harry went bright red and hid his face behind his hands, “oh no”.

There was some commotion outside, and the sound of another tent being unzipped. Suddenly a second female voice came closer to their tent and shouted in an urgent whisper. “Harry, get yourself out here now.”

Harry got up, pushed his hands through his hair looking sheepish, and grabbed some shorts from the floor. He then turned back to Louis holding up one finger, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

After Harry left the tent Louis could hear what sounded like a very quiet whispered argument between Harry and a girl. He couldn’t make out everything that was said, but he heard enough. Including the sentences “Tents aren’t soundproof you know.” and “I did not need to hear what my brother sounds like doing, well, that.”

When Harry re-entered the tent he apologised, “Sorry, that was my sister. It seems she didn’t take kindly to waking up to the soundtrack of us this morning. I came to the festival with her and her friends because one of them dropped out at the last minute and didn’t want the ticket to go to waste. I’m not sure why they couldn’t make it, some kind of bug or food poisoning I think. But Gem thinks it might have been to do with a new boyfriend, so who knows. My friend was really jealous when I got the ticket, but I that was at least partly because he thought I’d be in the tent with all the girls too. Girls, music, and drink are Niall’s favourite things, so he would have been in heaven here. Although possibly not with you, sorry, no offense.” Harry seemed to realise he’d been rambling and stopped, running his hand through his hair yet again. Louis knew that this was probably the time to say goodbye, but the idea of leaving Harry made him feel sad.

“Harry, rather than you hang out with your sister and her friends, why don’t we stick together for today?” The suggestion earned Louis another glimpse of Harry’s dimple. As much as Louis hated to tear himself away, he really did need to change his clothes. And if there was the possibility of more kissing, he wanted to clean his teeth. He wanted to make a good impression on Harry. So, they arranged to meet up in a couple of hours by bar next to the BBC Introducing stage.

…

Thankfully, in the daylight it was easier for Louis to find his tent. He cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of light denim shorts and a white The Stone Roses t-shirt. He didn’t want to keep Harry waiting.

As Louis approached the bar, eyes scanning everywhere for Harry, he couldn’t help but smile when he finally saw him. Harry looked even better out in the sun than he did in the tent, but he seemed to be wearing a tie-died t-shirt with a pair of unicorns on the front. Once Louis could get past the unicorns his attention was grabbed by how short Harry’s yellow shorts were, and the fact that there was yet another tattoo peeking out from under the hem on his left leg. Having only gotten Harry’s top off earlier, Louis now wondered if there were any more tattoos hiding anywhere, he really wanted to find out.

“Lou!” Harry called out, having noticed Louis’ approach. “Nice top, but you may be a few years too late to see The Stone Roses.”

“Thanks, but if we are questioning our shirts, what’s with the unicorns?”

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Harry said scrunching up his nose, in a move that Louis may have found a little bit adorable. “I just thought they were pretty. I used to have long hair like a unicorn, but it seemed best to cut it when I got a proper job after uni.” Harry waved his hand over his shoulder as if pushing back the ghost of shoulder length curls. Louis took the opportunity to ask Harry more about himself. Finding out that he worked with refugees, and that he had moved from Cheshire to Leeds for university and never left. They wandered around as they talked, enjoying the hot sun, cold beer, and the music coming from the performers on stage in the background. Louis was just explaining to Harry about how annoying his housemate Liam could be “he tried to stick up a chore chart, I’m 28 for god’s sake”, when Harry gently took hold of his hand and started walking even closer to him. Louis could feel the warmth travelling up his arm and colouring his face as his voice trailed off. He squeezed Harry’s hand and gave him a quick smile, getting yet another look at his dimple in response.

…

Harry’s dancing during The 1975 was something to behold. He was something like a cross between a 70’s glam rock star and a stripper. It should have been terrible, on anyone else it would have been comical, but somehow it just added to Harry’s appeal. He was so open, and being so obvious in his enjoyment, Louis got caught up in it too. It didn’t hurt that Harry was the sexiest man Louis had ever met, but the dancing was definitely stimulating, giving tantalizing glimpses of all the ways Harry could move.

After an hour of Harry dancing around him and grinding up on him, Louis definitely didn’t want to say goodbye at the end of the night.

“Harry?” he breathed into his ear, “Why don’t you join me in my tent tonight? I can promise that there will be no nosey sisters next-door.”

…

Once they were back at his tent Louis felt slightly awkward. He knew what he wanted to do with Harry, everything he wanted to do, but having just reached the tent they were now lying under the unzipped sleeping bag in a heavy silence. He decided just to go for it, and faced Harry, trailing his fingertips across Harry’s shoulder, caressing down his arm when he didn’t protest. Harry’s lips opened in a sigh that Louis could feel on his face, and then he leaned in and gently pressed his face against Louis’ neck.

As Harry kissed his neck Louis let out a soft moan of encouragement, feeling his blood moving south. Without lessening his attention to Louis’ neck, Harry dragged his nails down his chest, until his hand bumped against Louis’ hardening cock. Harry continued to suck and lick Louis’ neck, feeling his pulse beneath his wet tongue. Louis already felt so good, he wanted to make Harry feel just as treasured.

Letting his hands explore, Louis felt his way around Harry’s back to the curve of his arse, squeezing gently. Harry let out a surprisingly loud moan, rolling his body back into Louis’ grip. The moan caused heat to bloom inside Louis, increasing the urgency. He pressed his lips against Harry, gasping against his open mouth, their tongues gliding together as their hands moved to stroke each other’s cocks.

Louis couldn’t help but rock forward, his hard cock wanting more and more contact with Harry. Every piece of Harry that Louis caressed felt hot, soft, and solid. He wanted to cling on to him and rock towards his climax, but more than that he wanted to know what Harry felt like on the inside, how his walls would press against him, and what it would feel like when he came. As his senses were overloaded, Louis was craving more.

Pulling back slightly, Louis mentally thanked his friends for the lube and condoms they had packed for him, all part of their get Louis laid plan. He quickly grabbed the lube and wiggled it at Harry “Is this ok?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, yes, please I want you in me.” Harry replied, lying back and spreading his legs, looking very inviting.

Louis kneeled over him, placing a quick kiss on his mouth and then working his way down his chest. He took his time to suck and lick all four nipples, with Harry starting to squirm as Louis dragged his teeth against one and the sensations became too much. Eventually Louis reached his goal, he couldn’t help but nuzzle slightly into the coarse hair at the base of Harry’s cock before swallowing it down. Harry was big, and Louis had to keep a hand at the base to stop himself gagging, pulling off slightly he moved his hand in time with bobbing his head, licking across the head of Harry’s cock. Harry was trying to keep still, but he couldn’t stop his hips moving, demanding more and thrusting slightly in time with Louis’ movements. Louis could feel the veins on Harry’s cock swelling and the foreskin pulling back. He could taste precome on his tongue. Louis felt like he could do this forever, but he didn’t want it to end too soon.

He slowly released Harry from his mouth and spread the lube on his fingers, rubbing them together briefly to warm it up. He slowly slipped his slick fingers between Harry’s cheeks, feeling them rub against the other man’s rim.

“Please Lou, please hurry up.” Harry sounded impatient, but Louis wanted to make sure he did it right. He pushed one finger in, and then a second, curling and pressing in deeper until Harry gasped “Oh yes, there.” Louis then focused his attentions on pressing against that spot, admiring Harry’s strong naked body as he looked down at him. As he pulled back to slide a third finger into him, Louis couldn’t resist straddling Harry’s thigh and rubbing against him. The pressure in Louis’ cock was building and his balls felt so heavy, he wouldn’t be able to ignore them much longer. As he suspected, Harry felt so tight against his fingers, he knew he would feel like heaven when he had his cock inside him.

Suddenly Harry surged up, claiming Louis’ lips in a bruising kiss, then grabbing his arms and flipping them over. Harry now straddled Louis, rocking back against him.

“Can I ride you? I really want to” Harry begged.

“Yes! Yes! Of course, you can do anything.” Louis couldn’t think of anything better than having Harry seated on his cock. “There are condoms in the bag I got the lube from.”

“I want to feel you come. I don’t want anything between us. I’m clean. Are you?” He needed Louis inside him so badly, it was all he could think of. He wanted to feel Louis painting his insides with his come, hot and thick. It made Harry feel desperate and dirty, he was so fixated on rubbing against Louis that he barely heard his breathless response.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Louis could feel the head of his cock pressing between Harry’s cheeks, smearing them with precome with each thrust, as Harry hadn’t stopped rocking against him.

Harry leant back and wrapped a large hand around Louis’ weeping cock. He lifted himself up and then angled himself back down, pushing back against the pressure of it. Louis felt his head pop through the tight ring at the entrance to Harry’s arse as he breached him, and then Harry slid slowly down, until Louis’ balls were tight against him. Harry pressed one hand down against Louis’ shoulder and started moving himself against him. Louis’ cock felt painfully hard, and he didn’t think he would be able to last much longer. He reached up and grabbed Harry’s cock, glistening in the dim light of the tent. Time stood still as Harry fucked himself down onto Louis, their skin slapping together and sweat mingling. Neither of them were being particularly quiet, but they didn’t care, all they could think about was each other, the moans filling the air only spurred them on more.

As they sped up and Harry started to lose his rhythm, Louis clenched his fingers in the sleeping bag, gaining purchase and thrusting up into him. The force of his balls banging against Harry with every move was going to push Louis over the edge. His cock was twitching against Harry’s spot, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last as the feeling began to overwhelm him. Louis felt Harry’s walls clenching against him, and he moved his hand faster over Harry’s cock as it began to spurt. As Harry came his arm trembled and collapsed, he burrowed his head down into Louis’ neck breathing in the smell. His come was smeared between them and there was a trail of white dirtying the sleeping bag. The pressure of Harry’s muscles fluttering against him, squeezing his cock even more, was too much for Louis. He came with a triumphant shout, arms encircling Harry holding him down.

He felt amazing, everything was slick, sticky, wet, and perfect, and Harry was held tight within his arms.

…

**Sunday 25th August 2019**

They were woken the next morning by the sunlight streaming in. Louis groaned and slung his arm across his eyes, but Harry turned to him with a smile and said “that was intense last night. Get it – in tents, in a tent.”

It was far too early in the morning for puns, but Louis couldn’t help but feel endeared, Harry had said it with such an earnest expression. He leaned over and pecked Harry on the lips. “What is on the agenda today?” he asked Harry.

“Well, I need to shower. I don’t think there are enough baby wipes in the world to clean me up after last night.” Harry pulled a disgusted face, and then burst out laughing. “Then if you want, we could meet up again like yesterday and hang out some more?”

Plans made, they reluctantly separated so that Harry could brave the campsite showers. If Louis had been more of a gentleman, he would have escorted Harry, but even just the thought of all the mud and lukewarm water was enough to give him the shivers, so he waved Harry off with a final kiss.

…

After moping around for a bit, Louis cleaned himself up, squirted on some more anti-perspirant, and pulled on some clean clothes. He was just relaxing outside his tent when Calvin and Oli appeared, carrying three cups of tea.

“We got you this,” Oli said, thrusting one of the paper cups towards Louis “it sounded like you worked up quite a thirst last night.” He finished with a smile.

“About time Tommo, although I make that two nights in a row now” Calvin added, punching Louis on the shoulder.

Louis sat down with them, settling in for some good-natured ribbing.

…

The problem came when Louis tried to say goodbye to his friends. He was eager to go and meet Harry but having “abandoned” them (in their words) the day before, and spent two nights with Harry, he couldn’t argue with their claims that they were supposed to be doing the festival together as lads. By the time they had agreed to let him at least go and explain to Harry that he needed to spend some time with his friends, Harry was nowhere to be found. Cursing the massive size of the festival, Louis eventually allowed himself to be dragged off and plied with alcohol by his so-called mates. With a sinking feeling, he realised that thanks to the non-existent phone signal, they hadn’t even bothered to exchange phone numbers.

…

**Monday 7th October 2019**

Harry couldn’t believe that it had been six weeks since Leeds fest and he was still moping over Louis. He was sat slumped on his sofa, with his legs tucked under himself. Harry was alternating between eating the tub of Ben and Jerry’s that he was clutching to his chest and waving the spoon at Niall as he spoke. “You don’t understand, his eyes were the perfect shade of blue, and now I’ll never see them again.” A small sob escaped Harry at the idea that he would never get the opportunity to be with Louis again. “He was a great person to just like sit and kind of like admire what he’s like. What if he has other people admiring him now Niall?”

Eventually Harry crashed from the ice cream sugar high and was instantly tired, his eyes beginning to close on the sofa. Niall persuaded him to go to bed, with the promise that he would return at the weekend to start a plan to track Louis down. Harry waved his friend off with a sad pout. He might have only known Louis for two days, but somehow, they had just clicked. Harry knew that he wasn’t ready to give up on him, hopefully his friend would help him work out how to find him again.

…

Harry woke suddenly. He could still see the images from his dream, Louis between his legs, sucking him, and kissing towards his hole. Now he was awake and alone, and his cock was throbbing. He’d not had a wet dream in about ten years, he seemed to be really horny since the festival. He reached down and palmed himself, grinding up into his hand for relief. Just as he was about to start wanking properly he felt his stomach tumble and his mouth flooded with saliva. Jumping up he ran to the bathroom, thankfully making it in time to retch into the toilet as his stomach emptied itself. He wasn’t sure it was safe to move too far from the toilet, so he rinsed his mouth out in the sink, feeling glad of the cold, clean water.

He sat back and rested against the radiator, feeling his stomach settle. Harry wondered what had happened, then he remember the full pint of ice cream that he had eaten the night before, frowning. “Probably time to cut back on the comfort eating,” he said to himself. Feeling strong enough to move, Harry took some deep breaths, pushed himself up off the floor and stepped to the shower. Standing under the powerful spray, he felt his equilibrium return. He was obviously fine now, he just needed to take a break from all the ice cream.

…

**Saturday 12th October 2019 **

By the time the weekend rolled round Harry had been sick every morning and was so exhausted he could barely limp home each evening after work. His colleagues had noticed that something was up, they were asking why he was out of sorts. He’d been making a special effort to eat more healthily, cutting out dairy in case that was suddenly a problem and focusing on fruit and vegetables, but it didn’t seem to be helping. His boss had made a joke about Harry being pregnant, and although he was sure it couldn’t be true, Harry couldn’t get the thought out of his brain.

…

No, no, no this couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t ready for this. Harry stared down at the test in his hand, the second line mocking him and his stupidity. He knew that he hadn’t been safe with Louis. He had been so desperate, so needy, he’d wanted him so much that he’d been the one to wave away the condom. Louis had probably presumed that he was on birth control, or that he wasn’t fertile. Now he was knocked up and had no way of contacting the other father.

He took all three tests from the box, just to be sure, and they all said the same thing. Pregnant.

He sat down shakily on the bathroom floor, tears beginning to gather in his wide green eyes. As the initial shock began to wear off, Harry couldn’t help but place a hand on his stomach imagining his baby in there. He’d always wanted children, and already he knew he loved the little life growing inside him. This might not be how he’d imagined it happening, but he was going to be a Dad.

Harry heard a knock on his front door and realised it would be Niall. He grabbed a loose Hawaiian shirt to put on over his t-shirt, despite the rational side of his brain knowing that he wouldn’t be showing yet, he was paranoid that he might have a bump.

When he opened the door, he was startled to see his sister Gemma with Niall. “I brought reinforcements,” Nail said in his lilting Irish accent.

“You’ve been so down recently that you’ve even worried Niall, and that isn’t like you little bro.” Gemma stepped into the flat giving Harry a big hug. Niall followed, giving Harry a squeeze from him too for good measure.

After making tea and getting the three of them sat down in the living room, Harry decided to be honest with them. If he couldn’t tell Gemma and Niall what was happening, he’d never get up the guts to tell his Mum.

“Ok,” he said taking a deep breath. “I know you came here to start Operation Find Louis, but there is something else that you need to know. I really need to find him now, because as it turns out, the thing is, I think it is very important that he knows…” Oh gosh, Harry really was mumbling now.

“Spit it out” Niall laughed.

“I’m pregnant, and it’s his.” The sentence whooshed out of Harry in one breath, taking him by surprise as much as Gemma and Niall.

After another round of hugs Gemma grabbed her iPad from her bag.

“Right, you can find everyone on the internet if you try hard enough, what is Louis’ surname?”

“I don’t know, you don’t really do formal introductions with full names when you land on someone in a tent.” Harry said sounding vaguely apologetic and embarrassed.

“Ok. What do we know about him then?”

“His name is Louis. He is 28. He works with children in a nursery. He has a housemate called Liam. He supports Doncaster Rovers. He has eyes the colour of topaz, but they get darker like sapphires during sex. He has a bum that makes you want to just grab it and bite it…”

“Stop, please stop!” Niall cried, throwing a cushion at Harry.

“Being practical, I think I’ll just try Louis, nursery, Doncaster” Gemma said, tapping away at her screen. “I don’t think the bum thing is going to help us much.”

After a couple of minutes scrolling, Gemma sighed “Nope, that is no good. There is nothing obvious in Doncaster, and if you take away the Doncaster bit all you get is Royal baby news and plant nurseries in America.” More tapping. “Nothing for Louis and Liam Doncaster either.”

“What about Twitter?” suggested Niall trying to sound positive. “I bet if we search Louis Doncaster on there we’ll find him tweeting about the footie.”

Gemma opened Twitter and searched, then froze. “Um Haz, I think I’ve found him, and it looks like he is looking for you too.”

“How can you be sure, I know it isn’t the most common name, but there still must be plenty of Louis’ on Twitter?” Harry didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed.

Gemma wiggled the iPad at him, pointing at something. “Yes, but how many Louis’ do you think are tweeting searching for someone called Harry that they met at Leeds? They’ve even got a hashtag going, #LostInLeeds. They tweeted Radio 1 and Nick Grimshaw for a shout out.”

Harry grabbed the iPad and brought up the profile pic “That’s him, it’s really him, look at his swoopy fringe and beautiful eyes.” He shows Niall and Gemma and then pulls the device close to himself again. “He really has been looking for me, listen to this one.” “Desperately seeking Harry from Leeds. We met at #LeedsFest and I can’t forget him or his curls. If you know him, please tell him Louis is trying to get in touch #LostInLeeds”. Harry paused then and looked upset, the dreamy smile dropped from his face.

“I need to reply, but I don’t have a Twitter account, and if I set one up now he’ll think I’m a catfish or scammer.”

“Just use mine,” offered Gemma. “but send him your phone number so he can message you. No sexting in my DMs.”

With that Harry settled down to compose the perfect message, even sending a photo he forced Gemma to take of him to prove who he is. Soon enough he was delighted to be getting texts through from Louis and they arranged to meet up the next week.

…

**Saturday 19th October 2019 **

Harry had made sure that he was at the coffee shop early. He was still paranoid that people could see his bump, even though he knew it was too early for that really. To cover up his waist he was wearing his favourite loose purple shirt with white stars, something about it just made him feel pretty, and he needed that boost. Harry was incredibly nervous, he wanted Louis to respond positively and he didn’t know exactly how he was going to tell him the news. He was glad that Louis let him pick where they met. Laynes was close enough to Leeds station to make it convenient for Louis, and Harry and Niall liked to meet there for breakfast sometimes, so it felt familiar and safe.

Harry looked around the clean white walls, wishing there were some paintings to distract him and give him something to focus on. As his eyes completed another lap around the room, movement at the front door caught his gaze. Harry recognised Louis and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Louis looked stunning, he was petite and dishevelled; his caramel hair sweeping across the top of his head, and stubble dusting his jaw up to his cheekbones. The pregnancy hormones were making Harry incredibly frisky, and he couldn’t help but imagine how Louis’ stubble would feel rubbing against his inner thigh. Louis was looking casual in a white and blue adidas sweater, and it made Harry think about cosy cuddles in front of the tv, that might turn into slow hand jobs or more.

Louis spotted Harry and strolled quickly over, sitting himself down with a smile.

“I am so glad to see you. I can’t believe we didn’t think to swap numbers or even surnames. You’re looking good Haz, really good.” And with that Louis had broken the ice and conversation started to flow.

In the back of his mind Harry knew that he needed to tell Louis about the baby, but he didn’t want to kill him by making him choke on his food, then after they were finished eating Louis had launched into a really entertaining story about the pranks he pulled on Liam and obviously Harry didn’t want to interrupt that. He would feel sorry for Liam putting up with Louis’ tricks, but he guessed that Liam also got to see Louis looking all tired and soft in the evening, or flushed and damp after a shower. Harry thought he’d put up with the worst Louis could come up with if he got to share those small moments with him. He realised his mind had begun to wander, and he’d definitely spent too long thinking about Louis wrapped in a towel with water dripping down his chest after a shower. Louis had raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“Are you ok there? I’m not sure you heard half of what I said. I’m actually rather funny you know.”

“Sorry Lou. I was listening, I just got a bit distracted imaging you at home getting up to all that fun.” Harry could feel his face going pink, but he hoped Louis wouldn’t notice. “I like you.”

“I like you too Harry.” Louis shrugged his shoulders as if it went without saying.

Harry felt himself getting frustrated. He didn’t think that Louis had understood what he meant. He didn’t just like him, in the same way he might like a particularly good song on the radio, he needed Louis to know that he meant more.

“I mean I LIKE YOU like you.” Harry tried to emphasise the meaning.

“And I like you, like you.” Louis responded just as casually as before. He leant across the table, squeezed Harry’s hand, then seemed to return to the topic of his housemate. “If you play your cards right, hopefully you’ll soon be able to join me in sending Liam crazy. We can come up with some pranks together if you’d like.”

“I’d like that, but let’s not be too mean to him.” Harry didn’t really want to still be discussing Liam, but he couldn’t work out how to change the conversation.

“Come on, my boyfriend definitely needs to wind Payno up with me.”

Choking on his breath, Harry cleared his throat and asked, “Boyfriend?”

“Well yes, I thought that we were on the same page. You like me, I like you. We’ve been texting and talking every day this week. I get it if you don’t want to label it yet, but that is where we are going isn’t it?” Louis suddenly looked unsure of himself.

Harry realised that this was his moment. He took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and said, “I would really love that, but first there is something you need to know.”

Louis leaned forward but didn’t say anything, waiting for Harry to continue.

“The thing is, um, there isn’t really an easy way to say this.” Harry looked around as if he was expecting help from the waitress or the other patrons. “But, um, I think being your boyfriend would be brilliant. It is just that I kind of need to tell you. I think it is important that I say that I’m not expecting anything from you that you don’t want to do. Um.” Harry trailed off, his teeth sinking into his plump lips, nerves clear to see, his head bowing.

“Spit it out.” Louis broke in. “Whatever it is can’t be that bad.”

“It might be. I don’t think it is, but I don’t know what you might think. So, as I said, no expectations. But, um, I’m pregnant.” Finally, Harry could breathe again. Louis seemed to be frozen in shock, it felt to Harry as though a minute had gone by and he hadn’t moved or spoken a word. Harry hoped he hadn’t broken him.

“It is yours by the way, I realise I might not have made that clear.” Harry sat back and gave Louis more space to get his head round the revelation.

Suddenly Louis jolted and let out a big breath, his hand shooting up to clutch his chest as he gasped. “Wow, oh my god.” He folded his hands together in his lap and looked Harry straight in the eyes “Ok, this is moving a bit quicker than we expected, but we can do this.”

“Really?” Harry could feel his eyes begin to fill with happy tears and his nose started to tingle.

“Of course. Instead of just me and you, it will be three of us. But I think I could be really happy with you, and that hasn’t changed.”

Harry finally gave Louis a big smile, flashing his dimple for the first time that day and making Louis realise how much he had missed his happy face. Louis couldn’t resist it any longer, he shuffled his chair round to the side and leaned into Harry’s space, pushing a gentle kiss against his shiny lips. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s tummy, his baby was in there.

…

**Friday 22nd May 2020 **

Harry and Louis had settled quickly into an easy routine. At first Louis would stay at Harry’s flat every weekend, gradually leaving more and more of his possessions there. They had decorated the spare bedroom together, turning it into a nursery, getting increasingly excited with every purchase. As everything else about the pregnancy had been a surprise, they opted not to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl, so everything was fairly neutral in colour. Harry secretly thought that it would be a girl and may have stashed a few tiny pretty dresses under their bed, but Louis didn’t need to know about those.

Then after almost six months together they decided to take the plunge and Louis moved permanently into Harry’s, making it their home. They wanted to be together for the baby, but also for themselves. It had grown harder for Louis to go back to Doncaster each week.

Harry would say that he found the way Louis just discarded his trainers by the front door, leaving them to trip him up, was infuriating; and the stinky socks on the bathroom floor were a regular source of arguments. But actually, Harry liked these signs that Louis considered it home, he loved Louis and all the little things that came with living with him.

…

Harry was supposed to be out with his friends from work, celebrating the start of his parental leave, but his back was aching so badly that he’d come home early. When he got home, Harry was surprised to find that Louis wasn’t downstairs relaxing on the sofa, but instead he was sitting upstairs in the nursery. Louis had a stuffed lion on his lap, and a smile on his face.

“You’re home early, I thought your friends would keep you out much later than this.”

“I’m not feeling great,” Harry said, pushing his hand against the small of his back. “Nothing’s really wrong, I just ache everywhere. Getting comfortable isn’t easy anymore. I feel like I’m ready to pop and I look ridiculously massive.”

“You look gorgeous. Pregnancy suits you Haz.” Louis tilted his head to one side and looked Harry up and down. “How about I give you a nice back rub?”

Harry huffed out a small laugh, a massage sounded amazing, but he suspected Louis might have ulterior motives. “You just want to get me in the bedroom and get your hands on me.”

Louis walked over and put his arms around Harry. His hands couldn’t quite meet anymore but that didn’t matter, he pressed his fingers into Harry’s lower back and moved them in small circles. Harry groaned and leaned into him.

“What were you doing up here anyway?”

Louis sighed, “Just thinking about how happy I am. It won’t be long until our baby arrives, and I know we didn’t plan it like this, but you really have been the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Harry felt the emotion coming from Louis, and it made his eyes fill with tears. In that moment he felt like the luckiest man in the world, his chest was ready to burst from all the love. Then he felt his back twinge again. “Come on soppy, why don’t we move this to the bedroom for that back rub.”

…

Unsurprisingly the back rub led to more things being rubbed. Harry was now on his side in bed with a straining erection and Louis’ fingers pressing into his rim. Louis rubbed his cock against the cleft of Harry’s arse, getting ready to line himself up for entry.

“Wait!” Harry gasped. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

Louis immediately jumped back. “What’s wrong? Oh god, I didn’t poke the baby, did I?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Lou, you didn’t poke it. But I think I might have been having more than just a normal back ache. I think it might be time. Um, it feels like it could be happening.”

“You mean…” Louis trailed off.

“We should go to the hospital, I think the baby is coming.”

“The baby is coming?” Louis’ voice seemed a little higher in pitch than usual. “Quick, quick, the baby is coming.” He started to push Harry off the bed, as he grabbed his clothes and shoved them back on.

…

When the midwife placed his tiny new-born daughter into his arms, Harry felt his heart expand. He loved her so much and he’d only just met her. Louis had tears streaming down his face as he put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and gazed down at her. She had a small tuft of soft blonde hair, a round wrinkled face, and the tiniest perfect fingers and toes. Harry couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in just nine months, but he was certain that this would always be the best moment in his life.

“She’s perfect Haz” Louis gently stroked his fingertip down her face. “I can’t believe she is ours.”

Harry knew that he should get Louis to fetch their visitors. The waiting room was no doubt full of their sisters and his mum. But they could wait for just a few more minutes. He wanted to take this moment, just the three of them, and store it away in his memories for a little longer.

Eventually, when his heart was so full of love for his little family that Harry thought he couldn’t take any more without it breaking through his ribs, his eyes met Louis’ and he gave him a gentle kiss. “You’d best go and tell our families. Let them know that Olivia Johannah Tomlinson-Styles is here, and she is everything.”


End file.
